HP/GOT CO Chapter one
This is a sequel to my Harry Potter: Agent of Shield story, which is a Marvel/HP crossover. Line break-remove text and replace. It had been seventeen years since Harry Potter had arrived in Westeros to establish himself here, and it had taken him ten years before he could reveal himself and be taken in by the Stark family, but during that time he had been establishing his backstory, wealth, and resources... He was now Hadrian 'Harry' Peverell, a descendant of the most powerful of the Dragonlords, and bestowing such powers onto himself was all to easy for him to do. Sadly, he now concealed his new form with an amulet based glamour. Alas, it was also necessary to avoid having to butcher House Baratheon and Lannister. Not that it would be difficult for him, of course; merely tedious. His time in the North had been pleasant, such cold temperatures did not bother him, and Lord Eddard Stark had taken him in as his ward and treated him like a son. Harry had been made a Lord, due to his hard-work in helping House Stark grow in wealth and influence, and he purchased a massive amount of land to build upon. The Noble House of Peverell was firmly established, and had wealth that truly surpassed that of House Lannister; a house that merely put on an illusion to make themselves look better, and would soon rival that of House Tyrell. Harry's mastery of portals and most other forms of magic had enabled to him make a trip to Yi Ti and Asshai a month, though he could make one a day if he wanted to severely destabilize the market. Still, appearances had to be kept, and one trip a month was already severely pushing the limits of peoples suspension of disbelief. Fortunately, but also unfortunately, King Robert Baratheon was nearing Winterfell to offer Lord Stark the position of Hand of the King, and Lord Stark had requested that Hadrian join him in King's Landing, as an adviser, if he accepted. Harry jumped at the chance to build up his own power further in the Capital; he already had a spy network greater than any others due to possessing nigh-omniscience from the power of Runes, and his magic and ghostly spies, and he merely needed proportionate political influence around Westeros. Finally, the royal party road in, Joffrey first, followed by Sandor 'the Hound' Clegane, and then the coach carrying Queen Cersei and her children. Finally, King Robert Baratheon arrived, or as Harry called him behind his back 'Fat Rob'. Robert heaved his fat ass off the horse. Robert signaled for all too rise. "Your Grace." Ned said. "You’ve got fat." Robert said, causing Harry to empty his mind and keep his expression blank. Laughing might be considered disrespectful. Ned looked down at Robert's belly and they started laughing. "Nine years. Why haven’t I seen you? Where the hell have you been?" Robert asked. "Guarding the North for you, Your Grace. Winterfell is yours." Ned replied, though secretly he was thinking it was because Robert ruined their friendship by not punishing Tywin Lannister. "Where’s the Imp?" Arya asked, causing Harry to snort in amusement. "Will you shut up?" Sansa asked angrily. "Who have we here? You must be Robb." Robert said, before noticing Sansa. "My, you’re a pretty one." To Arya. "Your name is?" "Arya," she replied. "Ooh. Show us your muscles. You’ll be a soldier." Robert said to Bran. Jaime Lannister removed his helmet, getting Arya's attention. "That’s Jaime Lannister. The queen’s twin brother." Arya said, and again Sansa hissed for her to shut up. "Where’s the Imp?" Arya asked, once Ned and Robert went to pay their respects. Queen Cersei went over to her brother, the Kingslayer, to send him off to locate their younger brother. Harry resigned himself to a night of busy-work; mostly keeping his closest friend, Jon Snow, distracted from his depression. Harry didn't really see Jon's status as a bastard as an insurmountable obstacle, and had been encouraging him to aspire for more than the Night's Watch. Harry had constantly pushed Jon to newer, and more awe inspiring, levels of skill and was now one of the few who could actually defeat him. Harry wanted Jon to have much greater skills than he did in canon and was pushing him to do so. Line break-remove text and replace. Harry's assumption proved correct, and he did end up sparring with Jon, for hours, until Uncle Benjen arrived, and they took a break... "Your uncle’s in the Night’s Watch." Tyrion Lannister said, revealing his presence. "Lord Peverell," Tyrion said respectfully. "Lord Tyrion," Harry returned. "What’re you doing back there?" Jon asked. "Preparing for a night with your family. I’ve always wanted to see the Wall." Tyrion said. "You’re Tyrion Lannister. The queen’s brother?" Jon asked. "My greatest accomplishment. You – you’re Ned Stark’s bastard, aren’t you?" Tyrion asked, getting a glare from Harry that made him take a step back in fear. Harry could be quite intimidating when he wanted too. And he wanted too! "Did I offend you? Sorry. You are the bastard, though." "Lord Eddard Stark is my father." Jon argued. "And Lady Stark is not your mother. Making you a bastard. Let me give you some advice, bastard. Never forget what you are. The rest of the world will not. Wear it like armor. Then it can never be used to hurt you." Tyrion said. "What the hell do you know about being a bastard?" Jon asked angrily. "All dwarves are bastards in their fathers’ eyes." Tyrion said as a parting remark, before walking off to join the feast. "He's partially correct, don't be ashamed of your bastard status. And if you can't overcome it, I'll Knight you whenever you wish, and give you a Keep of your own." Harry said, to be rewarded with an annoyed look. "It isn't charity. You can easily defeat most of the newly Knighted and you do deserve such an award for your hard work. You've basically been fulfilling the training part of squiring anyway, and I know enough of what Knights know to promote you to the rank, and I am recently Knighted. You can swordfight, shoot bows, joust, and use spears; you're ready, and if you want proof, then you can ask Ser Rodrik Cassel or your father for their opinion." Seeing that Jon was adamant in his refusal to acknowledge anything he said, Harry left to bathe at Peverell Castle, before returning to Winterfell... When Harry returned to his rooms at Winterfell, he was promptly summoned by Lord Stark to his solar. Harry was quickly let into the room, with the door closed behind him. "You summoned me, Lord Stark?" Harry asked. "Yes, Hadrian," Ned said, before recounting the contents of a letter to Harry. "I need you to have Jon Arryn's death investigated and inform me as soon as you get any information on the matter." Ned said as Harry quickly read and memorized the letter. "I will do so immediately, Lord Stark. I will advise you to not get your hopes up for justice, however, the Lannisters are quite secured in their position. Even though they are quite hated, and the throne is rumored to be millions in debt to them, the Westerlands are a strong holding with a loyal and cowed populace." Harry said, to Ned's anger. "To get justice, you might need to be willing to consider war with House Lannister. I will look into the matter, and hopefully such unpleasant things won't even be required." Ned nodded and dismissed Harry. Harry, of course, already knew who was responsible. He had nigh-omniscience and he watched the Game of Thrones, and when his universe eventually died, he entered this fictional one and altered it to his whims. He would report back soon that Lysa Arryn murdered Jon Arryn on Petyr Baelish's orders, and make sure that Robert 'Robin' Arryn is known to have questionable parentage, and he would use this crisis to purge any spies of Baelish around Westeros... And hopefully acquire the position of Master of Coin for himself. Control over the economy and treasury would help him greatly, and perhaps establish himself as a more powerful player in Game. And Harry did want to win the Game of Thrones... Fortunately, he could give himself several advantages... Like being a Dragonlord. Line break-remove text and replace. The next day... Harry was requested to join Lord Stark and King Robert on their hunt and to inform them both away from others... Though he wasn't sure how well that would work with Tyrion Lannister and Sandor Clegane joining them. "Lord Tyrion, Ser Clegane," Harry greeted. "Lord Peverell," Tyrion returned with a nod. "I'm not a Ser, Lord Peverell," Clegane said instead of a greeting. "Well, if you haven't raped women or killed children, then I'll Knight you right here. You would certainly deserve it more than your degenerate brother or Amory Lorch." Harry said, to Clegane's agreement and amusement. "Well? Have you?" Harry asked, already knowing that he hadn't. Sandor Clegane refused to sink to his brothers level, he just spent a lot of money on drinking and whores to sate his urges. "Are you fucking serious?" Clegane asked. "I am. And I can either skip the idiocy where I mention someones non-existence gods; which I advise, if you aren't religious, or I can mention whatever god you wish." Harry replied, while they waited on King Robert and Lord Stark. "I haven't raped women or killed children." Clegane said truthfully. "Excellent, then I'll happily Knight you." Harry said. "Why the hell not?" Clegane said, climbing off his horse. Harry did the same. "I'm glad someone has the proper attitude about Knighthoods." Harry said, causing Tyrion and Clegane to laugh, while Sandor Clegane kneeled. "Religious or godless version?" "Godless." Harry nodded. "Sandor Clegane, of House Clegane. I charge you to be brave. I charge you to be just. I charge you to defend the young and innocent. I charge you to protect all women." Harry said, touching his sword on the proper shoulder for each charge. "Rise, Ser Sandor Clegane, of House Clegane." "Thank you, Lord Peverell." the newly Knighted Ser Clegane said. "You deserve it, Ser Sandor. No need to thank me." Harry said politely, as Sandor got back onto his horse. "Ah, here comes King Robert and Lord Stark." "Come on, boys, let’s go kill some boar!" King Robert said. And with that, they went hunting... "Peverell," King Robert said, once the three of them were alone. "Ned informed me that you were investigating Jon's death. Tell us what you learned." "According to my spies, he was killed by his wife Lysa, who was having a long-term affair with Petyr Baelish. There are some suggestions that Jon Arryn's son Robin might be Baelish's, but that's pure speculation and can be looked into another time, but she, according to what my spies overheard, poisoned Jon Arryns wine to frame the Lannisters. There were rumours that Jon Arryn was going to foster his son with your brother Stannis or Tywin Lannister, though the former is believed to be true, and Lysa Arryn is disturbingly fixated on her son; coddling him, breast feeding him, and generally causing him to be a weakling. It is my opinion that this is what caused Lysa Arryn to kill her husband, but other than chaos, I have no idea what Baelish's true motive is. He is, however, a ruthless and power-hungry man, who enjoys exerting power over others." "If this is true, I'll kill the both of them!" Robert said with an angry bellow. "My spies have no reason to lie, doing so would doom them rather than save them. I do, however, have some options to deal with them, if you are interested." Robert gave him a 'go on' gesture. "My spies have also uncovered evidence of theft from the crown, which is grounds for Baelish to be attainted and executed, and as his strengths lie in politics, manipulation, and deception, that would be the best course of action that I could suggest for him. Lysa Arryn could be declared unfit and Robin Arryn could be given to a trusted ally and raised as best as possible, but given his health problems, he is unlikely to live to see age thirty. I would also suggest that you keep this between the three of us, and my spies will give me the evidence to guarantee the execution of Baelish, which could be a surprise for him and prevent escape." "We will do that," Robert said, after a glance at Ned, who nodded in agreement. Ser Sandor and Tyrion rejoined the three and they continued back to Winterfell, having caught plenty of game. When they arrived at Winterfell, they were greeted by nervous looking servants. "L-lord Stark, your son B-brandon fell from a tower and was severely injured." The servant said nervously. Ned quickly hopped off his horse, demonstrating the speed and agility of a much younger man, and ran to locate his son. "Where was Bran found?" Harry asked coldly, having expected this, but he was still quite attached to the Stark family. "Below the towers, Lord Peverell. It looked like he might have fallen from a window." The servant said, Harry's tone having induced fear in him. Harry climbed off his horse and went to inspect the scene, hoping that he could find evidence to damage House Lannister somewhat. Harry gave his best guess on Bran's blood loss, which was surprisingly, and, thankfully, little. Harry climbed the tower, using the stairs, and began casting spells to locate hair samples and pieces of clothing... And whomever controlled Fate in this world obviously didn't want the Lannisters to face difficulty at this time. Harry could kill whatever force controlled it; except the Old Gods, they were Elder God level and Harry could only safely fight one at a time. All other dieties were either fake or demons, with Death being an Old God in his own right. Having failed to find any evidence, Harry left to check on the Stark's. "You searched the tower for evidence, I take it?" Robb asked, in lieu of a greeting. "I did. There were signs of people in the tower, but no hair or torn clothes, that I saw, that could lead to anyone specific. Outside the tower window their were signs that Bran lost his grip on one hand-hold and it's possible his other arm couldn't support his body weight, causing him to fall. He could have been pushed, but there are no leads to anyone who could have done so." Harry said, causing Robb to sigh in resignation. Harry patiently waited until the others were away before approaching Lord Stark and his wife Lady Catelyn. "Would you like me to use my magic to help along his healing?" Harry asked, with them both being aware of some of his powers. "I can insure that he begins recovering much faster after we leave and he's away from prying eyes." "Do it, Hadrian," Ned ordered, though not unkindly. "As you wish. I'll have to numb him with my magic, so that I can begin healing the most severe damage. After that, I'll place him into a healing trance until he has fully recovered. You will hear some unhealthy sounding noises as the injuries are undone and bones are put into their proper places." Harry explained as he began casting his diagnostic spells... Healing Bran was easy for Harry, he merely had to will it to be so. Bran's mind still needed to recover, but once that was done he would awake from his coma and hopefully remember what happened. Harry wouldn't mind putting down the Lannister's early, but that was unlikely to happen. Line break-remove text and replace. Harry and Ned were watching Jon pack for the Wall from a nearby balcony, and Harry was wishing once more that Lord Stark would tell Jon the truth. "I really wish you would tell him his true parentage, Lord Stark. Or at least encourage him to accept the Knighthood that he deserves." Harry said for what was the twentieth time. He had sensed Jon's unused Dragonlord potential and Lord Stark was aware of Harry's own powers and quite a bit of magic. "It would put him in far too much danger, Hadrian. Lyanna made me swear to protect him, and I will hear nothing further on the matter. You are dismissed." Ned said angrily, not appreciating Harry's over-stepping his bounds once more. Harry sighed and walked away, wishing that Stark would see reason. Jon was a man grown now and had the right to know and make his own informed decisions. Harry went to wait for the royal party to depart... While considering defying Lord Stark and telling Jon anyway, though he quickly discarded such thoughts as stupidity. It just wasn't worth risking his gains in the North, Vale, and Riverlands. Especially not when he wanted the Seven Kingdoms for himself! Line break-remove text and replace. The trip went without incident, until King Robert was informed of Daenerys Targaryen's marriage. Harry just had the misfortune of being near he and Lord Stark. "The worst thing about your coronation... I'll never get to hit you again." Ned said, causing Harry to fight a smirk. "Trust me, that's not the worst thing. There was a rider in the night." Robert said, handing Ned a letter. "Daenerys Targaryen has wed some Dothraki horselord. What of it? Should we send her a wedding gift?" "A knife perhaps, a good sharp one, and a bold man to wield it." Robert said, with poorly concealed hatred for the innocent Targaryen. "She's little more than a child." Ned argued. "Soon enough that child will spread her legs and start breeding." "Tell me we're not speaking of this." "Oh, it's unspeakable to you? What her father did to your family... That was unspeakable. What Rhaegar Targaryen did to your sister... the woman I loved. I'll kill every Targaryen I get my hands on." "But you can't get your hands on this one, can you?" "This Khal Drogo, it's said he has 100,000 men in his horde." Robert said. Harry knew this number to be a lie, it was 40,000. "Even a million Dothraki are no threat to the realm, as long as they remain on the other side of the Narrow Sea. They have no ships, Robert." Ned argued, and he was correct. "There are still those in the Seven Kingdoms who call me Usurper. If the Targaryen boy crosses with a Dothraki horde at his back, the scum will join him." Robert said, and Harry agreed to an extent. "He will not cross. And if by chance he does, we'll throw him back into the sea." "There's a war coming, Ned. I don't know when, I don't know who we'll be fighting, but it's coming." "Your Grace, may I say something?" Harry asked. "Go ahead, Peverell." Robert replied, interested in what Harry would say. Peverell had proven himself to Robert, and Ned trusted him, so Robert would allow his council. "If you succeed in getting an assassin near the Targaryen, they must implicate another party. Killing a Khaleesi and potentially an heir would only insure that Khal Drogo wages war on the Seven Kingdoms. He was known to have a force of 40,000 as of one month ago, so 100,000 is highly unlikely. Even if they do travel, they likely won't have a navy that's anything more than amateurish and pathetic, a force like you mentioned could be cut in half or more by the Royal Navy's superior training, experience, ships, and men. While Targaryen sympathizers are a threat and potential ally to them, your rebellion reduce them in great number and your reign has shown everyone an alternative to Targaryen madness." Harry paused here. "This marriage is also highly beneficial to you, Your Grace." Harry added, getting a confused look from Robert and Ned. "Dothraki are thieves, murderers, and rapists... And Viserys Targaryen just associated himself with such filth, and is known to have shown signs of madness before his exile. All you need to do is paint him as his fathers son, a son who would his emulate his cruelty and instability. Every man in Westeros would fight when his family is threatened with rape or death, or losing their hard-earned money." Harry said, winning Robert over. "Best of all, even if Khal Drogo dies, Daenerys Targaryen was sullied by a savage and she has no known military experience and Viserys would have to find someone willing to contract whatever diseases she caught from the savage and marry her." Robert laughed. "I like this boy, Ned. You made a good choice in an adviser." Harry replied with a grateful look, outwardly showing that he appreciated the compliment. Inwardly, he thought that Daenerys would continue her path in the same way as she did in the show... And he could cure any disease she had and was immune to them. Harry truly had no problem with her returning; after he had taken the throne for himself, of course. These Dragonlord traits needed to be passed on and she was the most viable candidate. He could use magic to make them dominant traits, but he would have needed to father a bastard or multiple bastards years ago and Westeros had these idiotic beliefs on bastard children that would prevent his chosen heir from reaching their full potential. Line break-remove text and replace. Harry had waited and watched, and Joffrey eventually indulged his cruel nature and attacked Arya and Mycah. Harry struggled to not intervene and kill the bastard himself, the world would certainly be better off without him, but, no he refused to kill such a reliable idiot. Joffrey would all but guarantee Harry his desired victory... so Harry let him go and went to Lord Stark. "Lord Stark," Harry said in an urgent tone of voice. "Arya's wolf Nymeria attacked Prince Joffrey while defending her. Joffrey attacked her after she defended her low-born friend, Mycah, who she was playing with sticks with. They were playing Knights or something, and now the Lannister men are looking for her. "Thank you for informing me Hadrian." "Permission to find her first and send Nymeria to Winterfell and away from their revenge attempts?" "Granted, and then bring Arya to me and don't let any Lannister men touch her. Send Lady away as well." Ned replied before leaving his room. Harry teleported to Arya, already aware of her location. "Arya!" Harry whispered harshly. "I've been ordered to secretly send Nymeria and Lady back to Winterfell, tell no-one and feel no remorse for lying about it." Harry said, beckoning Nymeria over. Nymeria was quickly teleported back to Winterfell, and Harry picked up Arya and teleported her to her fathers tent. "Stay here while I send Lady away. After that, you will likely be summoned before the King and Queen." Discreetly sending Lady away was all too easy for Harry, and once that was done he escorted Arya to Lord Stark. "We have been called before the King and Queen," Ned said, his displeasure clear. Already Queen Cersei had been demanding unreasonable punishments. And with that, Ned led Arya and Harry before King Robert and Cersei Baratheon. "Alright, we are here. And I'm not thrilled with how your son has treated my daughter, Arya." "How dare you?!" Cersei said angrily. "Quiet woman," Robert said, getting a glare from his wife in return. "Ned, I'm sorry, but we need to get this business done quickly." "Your girl and that butcher's boy attacked my son. That animal of hers nearly tore his arm off." Cersei said angrily. "That's not true! She just... Bit him a little. He was hurting Mycah." Arya argued. < "Joff told us what happened. You and that boy beat him with clubs while you set your wolf on him." Cersei replied heatedly. "That's not what happened!" Arya argued. "Yes it is! They all attacked me and she threw my sword in the river." "I was actually nearby, watching Arya to prevent her kidnapping, and witnessed it all." Harry interjected, having found this pointless arguing annoying. Robert gestured for Harry to continue. "Arya and Mycah were playing Knights or swords or something like that with sticks, and Prince Joffrey misread the situation and challenged Mycah after he had actually hit Arya by accident and drew his real sword on an unarmed opponent, and when Mycah refused to fight him, he cut his face. When Arya tried defending her friend with a stick, Mycah ran away, and Joffrey attacked Arya with his sword; he attacked an unarmed little girl with a sword, and Nymeria defended her master from someone people are now calling the 'Mad Prince' behind his back. Arya did throw his sword in the river, and after her nearly being murdered by someone so unstable, that was a wise course of action." Harry had implanted the idea that Joffrey was mad in everyone's minds, several minutes ago. "People have been calling Joffrey the Mad King reborn," Jaime Lannister admitted grudgingly, seeming to hate himself for saying it. King Robert was livid about that, but continued. "So Joffrey was in the wrong," Robert said angrily. "And the Direwolf?" "It fled when Arya tried teaching it that attacking people was wrong. It seems to have feared punishment and fled when she was treating it like a misbehaving child." Harry replied. "Convenient," Cersei said hatefully, glaring at Harry who merely raised an eyebrow in her direction. "Direwolves are far more intelligent than regular wolves, and Arya was rather obvious in her disapproval." "Drop it woman, the matter is settled." Robert said angrily. When Cersei moved to speak, Robert raised his hand so as to strike her, causing her to flinch and close her mouth. Though Harry knew she was trying to play the abused wife, and she was, but not quite to the extent that she would portray. That said, Robert was basically a rapist, which was far worse than a wife beater.